


Der Witz

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Nach einem Streit mit dem Joker verlässt Harley Quinn unfreiwillig ihren Peiniger - natürlich nicht ohne einige Blessuren davon zu tragen. Zum  Glück ist auf alte Freunde verlass.





	Der Witz

„Und wieder hält der Joker Gotham in Angst und Schrecken. Wie viel Schaden dieses Mal angerichtet wurde ist noch nicht bekannt, doch Schätzungen gehen von einigen Millionen aus. Wieder fragt Gotham sich: Wo war Batman, warum hat er dieses Verbrechen nicht verhindert?“ Bei der Erwähnung des dunklen Ritters schaltete die Botanikerin das Autoradio aus. Sie schnaubte verächtlich, tippte ungeduldig auf dem Lenkrad herum. Sie sollte schon längst aus dem Sägewerk gekommen sein. Ivy war gerade auf der Suche nach ihrem Smartphone, als ein lautes Klirren sie erstarren ließ. Wie in Zeitlupe sah die Rothaarige einen Körper aus dem obersten Stockwerk hinab fallen. Er kam auf dem kaltem Beton auf, blieb dann regungslos liegen. Ivy stürzte fluchend aus dem Wagen und eilte zu ihrer Freundin. Harley hatte die Augen geschlossen, wimmerte aber leise. Nach so einem Sturz hätte die Botanikerin zumindest mit einer tiefen Ohnmacht gerechnet. Das grässliche Make-Up auf dem wunderschönen Gesicht verlief langsam über die geröteten Wangen, besudelte das Kostüm, welches sie für ihren Puddin gerne trug. Ein geschmacksloses Stück Stoff. Geschaffen von Menschen für Menschen. Die Rothaarige schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf während sie die Harlekin auf schlimmere Verletzungen untersuchte. Ein Großteil der linken Seite war mindestens stark geprellt, wenn nicht gebrochen. Die Lippen der älteren Frau bildeten einen Strich, als sie ihre besonderen Pheromone gegen Schmerzen auf das junge Mädchen wirken ließ. Damit würde Harleen zumindest noch einigermaßen schmerzfrei bei ihrem Appartement ankommen. Ivy streichelte gemächlich durch die blonden Haare und murmelte leise: „Irgendwann wirst du die ganzen Stürze nicht mehr überleben.“ Die Angesprochene brummte etwas, setzte sich nun aber langsam auf. Harley hielt ihren Kopf und erwiderte mit trockener Kehle: „Ich habe den Witz nicht richtig verstanden.“

Diese Worte ließen das Blut in den Adern der Botanikerin kochen. Sie stützte dennoch ihre Freundin in einen wackeligen, aufrechten Gang und platzierte sie auf dem Beifahrersitz. Die Harlekin ließ sich sofort in die weichen Polster fallen, schloss dabei wieder ihre müde wirkenden Augen. Ivy stieg wieder auf den Fahrersitz und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen in die Nacht. Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille sprach die ältere Frau besorgt: „Nur weil du einen Witz nicht verstehst – was bei Witzen von diesem Kretin sowieso jedes Mal der Fall ist – heißt es noch lange nicht, dass er dich so behandeln darf. Ich kann auch nicht ständig auf Abruf sein, wenn wieder mal etwas schief geht und du gerettet werden musst.“ „Ich muss nicht gerettet werden“, blaffte die Jüngere, „ich komme gut so zu recht mit Puddin. Er kann auch ganz anders sein.“ Die Rothaarige musste ein sarkastisches Lachen unterdrücken. Die Straßen waren zu dieser Uhrzeit zum Glück wie leergefegt. Ansonsten wären sie wahrscheinlich schon längst von der Polizei angehalten worden. Ivy legte den höheren Gang ein und erwiderte trocken: „Sollen wir mal zählen wie oft ich dich dieses Jahr zusammengeflickt habe? Oder denk nur an die ganzen Besuche bei Jervis und Jonathan. Harley, jetzt hör mir zumindest einmal bis zum Ende zu. Dieser Psychopath wird dich früher oder später umbringen, wenn du ihm nicht von Nutzen bist. Du siehst ja jetzt schon wie er mit dir umgeht und sämtliche Verletzungen einfach in Kauf nimmt. Das ist keine Liebe, nein; was du glaubst zu haben ist stattdessen ein perfides Spiel zwischen deiner Besessenheit für ihn und seinen impulsiven Handlungen.“ Die Botanikerin biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Fast wäre ihr das Wort Misshandlung aus dem Mund gekrochen. Die Wahrheit zu hören war für die Harlekin immer eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung. In diesen seltenen Momenten der Klarheit liefen noch mehr Tränen aus ihren Augen, verwischten das Make-Up nun vollkommen. Ihre Lippen bebten, als sie leise flüsterte: „Er kann auch anders sein. Ehrlich. Das schwöre ich, Red.“ Die Angesprochene trat mit einem Mal in die Eisen, brachte den Wagen ruckartig zum Stehen. Sie wandte sich an das lädierte Mädchen, sah dieses für einen Augenblick nur ungläubig an.

Erst dann erwiderte die ältere Frau: „Das ist jetzt bitte nicht dein Ernst Harl! Wann ist er denn mal fürsorglich? Selbst als du mit über vierzig Grad Fieber im Bett lagst hat er sich einen Dreck um dich geschert. Du wärst gestorben, wenn Jonathan nicht zufällig da gewesen wäre. Und wie war noch der letzte Sturz ausgegangen vom Dach des Wayne Tower? Hätte Batman dich nicht eingesammelt beim Weg hinab, wärst du nicht mehr hier. Du musst es dir einmal vor Augen führen. Wir sind alle besorgt um dich. Meine Güte, selbst Oswald schmiedet schon Pläne dich aus den Fängen des Jokers zu befreien.“ Harley blickte vorsichtig in die sonst so schneidenden grünen Augen ihres Gegenübers. In ihren Opalen war jedoch nur Sorge zu erkennen, keine Wut oder gar Hass. Die Botanikerin richtete schließlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Straße zu. Vor ihrem neuen beziehungsweise ersten Versteck in Gotham kam sie zum Halten. Sie stiegen beide aus, wobei Harley sich seitlich am Wagen abstützen musste. Ivy beeilte sich mit der grauen Plane, machten das Fahrzeug für Außenstehende fast unsichtbar. Die Rothaarige trat an die Seite ihrer Freundin und half ihr die vielen Stufen hinauf in das Appartment. Dort verschloss sie hinter sich sämtliche Schlösser, hievte dann die Blonde auf das gemütliche Sofa. Die Harlekin fiel förmlich auf die Kissen und stöhnte laut auf. Die Botanikerin lächelte etwas, wandte sich aber zuerst ihren Lieblingen zu. Eine Venusfliegenfalle. Genau genommen ihre erste Kreation nach ihrer Verwandlung. Die ältere Frau kraulte die Pflanze kurz unter dem Kiefer, ließ schließlich von ihr ab und suchte im Badezimmer nach notwendigen Utensilien. Sie wollte gerade prüfen, ob auch genügend Verbandsmaterial vorhanden war, als ein Schrei aus dem Wohnzimmer erklang. Die Pflanzenliebhaberin trat zurück in das geräumige Zimmer und erkannte sofort den Ernst der Lage. Eine ihrer Schlingpflanzen hatte sich um die kaum erkennbare Harlekin gelegt, bereit bei Kommando zuzudrücken. Ivy schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und tätschelte die rutschige Haut der Pflanze. Sofort zog sich diese zurück. „Danke Red“, murmelte die junge Frau auf ihrem Sofa.

Die Angesprochene antwortete nicht, setzte sich nur stumm mit dem Verbandsmaterial neben sie. Die beiden Frauen tauschten kurz Blicke aus. Beide wusste was nun für eine Prozedur folgen würde. „Das wird weh tun, Harl“, flüsterte die Botanikerin, während sie eine Spritze mit Beruhigungsmittel aufzog. Harley nickte nur darauf, setzte sich vorsichtig auf und hob ihre Arme bis zu dem Grad, wo es zu schmerzhaft wurde. Die Rothaarige leckte sich über die Lippen, suchte dann in dem kleinen Koffer nach einer Schere. Langsam schnitt sie das Material von dem geschundenen Körper. Lediglich mit einem BH und einem String Tanga bekleidet zitterte die Harlekin vor den wachsamen Augen der Botanikerin. Diese setzte die Kanüle auf die samtweiche Haut und presste die Spitze langsam in die Vene. Harleen quiekte leise, schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf hin und her und murrte laut: „Ich hasse Spritzen!“ Die ältere Frau schmunzelte auf diese Aussage, ließ das Metall wieder aus ihrer Haut gleiten. Sie sprach dabei amüsiert: „Nach all deinen Verletzungen sollte sich das hier anfühlen wie ein Witz.“ Ivy wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern versorgte ein Vielzahl an kleineren Schnittverletzungen. An Harleys Hüfte klaffte dagegen eine größere Wunde. Diese nähte die Rothaarige mit geschickten Fingern und rieb die Stelle danach großzügig mit Jod ein. Zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte die Blondhaarige nicht einmal einen Laut von sich gegeben oder war zusammengezuckt. Ein prüfender Blick auf das entspannte Gesicht der Harlekin verriet was geschehen war. Ihr leiser Atem drang durch ihren Mund. Scheinbar war das Beruhigungsmittel zu stark gewesen für das arme Mädchen. Die Botanikerin schmunzelte sanft und erhob sich, winkte dann einige Ranken heran. Diese legten sich vorsichtig um die Glieder der jungen Frau, hoben sie langsam in die Luft. Ivy betrat das Schlafzimmer, gefolgt von den Ranken, die die Harlekin vorsichtig trugen. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein lebendiges Bett aus Wurzeln und viel weichem Laub. Dort ließen die Ranken die Harlekin nieder, streichelten noch einmal mit einigen Blättern über das feine Gesicht. Sofort begannen das Bett leicht zu pulsieren, gab so genügend Wärme ab. Die ältere Frau setzte sich auf den Rand, legte ihre Hand wieder in das blonde Haar ihrer Freundin. Womit hatte sie nur so einen Freund verdient? Ein geistesgestörter Psychopath ohne Mitgefühl. Und trotzdem liefen dem selbsternannten König von Gotham die Frauen geradezu hinterher. Einzig tragischer war der Fakt, dass Harleen ihm immer wieder folgte, wenn er rief.

Dieser Ruf konnte schon mal monatelang auf sich warten lassen, aber eine Nachricht reichte aus um die Besessenheit wieder aufkeimen zu lassen. Ivy seufzte leise und wies die warmen Wurzeln an sich über den Körper der Harlekin zu bewegen. Die Botanikerin kicherte leise bei diesem Anblick. Sie nannte es immer die Raupe in ihrem Kokon, aus welchem ein wunderschöner Schmetterling empor steigen würde. So war es auch jedes Mal, wenn die Wunden verheilt waren und ihr typisches Zusammenleben begann. Auch dieses Mal würde es nicht anders sein. Solange bis der Clown rief. Eine leichte Übelkeit überkam die Rothaarige, als sie sich vorstellte wie wohl Geschlechtsverkehr mit einem krankhaften Psychopathen sein musste. Wahrscheinlich war das einer seiner größten Reize für die verrückten Frauen und Männer von Gotham. Ivy ließ den Gedanken ziehen und legte sich zu ihrer gebrochenen und schutzlosen Freundin. Wie von selbst lockerten sich die Wurzeln um den Körper, ermöglichten es Ivy so sie zu umarmen. Die Fingerkuppen der älteren Frauen spielten mit dem langen, blonden Haar der Harlekin, fühlten langsam den Nacken hinauf. Harleen liebte es dort gekrault zu werden. Ein wirksamer Trick gegen Stress und Angst. Eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie dort unter dem schwachen Mondlicht der Nacht. In Sicherheit – zumindest für diesen Abend.


End file.
